kpopistopfandomcom-20200214-history
BTS
Heyy everyone! This page will be about BTSSS!! Can't wait to get it full of ARMY's here :) Don't hesitate to edit or post, that's what Wiki is all about! Album List * Dark & Wild ** Release Date August 19, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales 302,130 (KOR) * Wings ** Release Date October 16, 2016 ** Accumulated Sales 1,273,454 (KOR, CHN, JPN, US) * Love Yourself: Tear ** Release Date May 18, 2018 ** Accumulated Sales 4,971,281 (WW,KOR,CHN,JPN,US) ** Certifications: KMCA: Million - RIAJ: Gold * Wake Up ** Release Date December 24, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales 28,000 (JPN) * Youth ** Release Date September 7, 2016 ** Accumulated Sales 94,293 (JPN) ** Certifications: RIAJ: Gold * Face Yourself ** Release Date, April 4, 2018 ** Accumulated Sales 342,324 (JPN,US) ** Certifications: RIAJ: Platinum (2x) * Skool Luv Affair Special Edition ** Release Date May 14, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales 14,852 (KOR) * You Never Walk Alone ** Release Date February 13, 2017 ** Accumulated Sales 1,219,234 (KOR,CHN) * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever ** Release Date May 2, 2016 ** Accumulated Sales 819.722 (KOR,CHN,US,JPN) * The Best of Bangtan Sonyeondan - Korea Edition ** Release Date January 6 2017 ** Accumulated Sales 62,840 (JPN) * Love Yourself: Answer ** Release Date August 24, 2018 ** Accumulated Sales 5,793,112 (WW,KOR,CHN,JPN,US) ** Certifications: KMCA: Million (2x) - RIAJ: Gold - RIAA: Gold - BPI: Silver * 2 Cool 4 Skool (Japanese) ** Release Date April 23, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales - * The Best of Bodan Shonendan - Japan Edition ** Release Date January 6, 2017 ** Accumulated Sales 36,634 (JPN) * BTS World: Original Soundtrack ** Release Date June 28, 2019 ** Accumulated Sales - TBA * O!RUL8,2? ** Release Date September 11, 2013 ** Accumulated Sales 206,568 (KOR) * Skool Luv Affair ** Release Date February 12, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales 320,625 (KOR) * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Pt. 1 ** Release Date April 29, 2015 ** Accumulated Sales 487,247 (KOR,JPN,US) * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Pt. 2 ** Release Date November 30, 2015 ** Accumulated Sales 584,877 (KOR,JPN,US) * Love Yourself: Her ** Release Date September 18, 2017 ** Accumulated Sales 2,414,171 * Map of the Soul: Persona ** Release Date April 12, 2019 ** Accumulated Sales 4,414,654 ** Certifications: RIAJ: Gold - KMCA: Million (3x) Single Albums * 2 Cool 4 Skool ** Release Date June 12, 2013 ** Accumulated Sales 188,681 (KOR) * No More Dream ** Release Date June 4, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales 34,748 (JPN) * Boy In Luv ** Release Date July 16, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales 44,302 (JPN) * Danger ** Release Date November 19, 2014 ** Accumulated Sales 50,261 (JPN) * For You ** Release Date June 17, 2015 ** Accumulated Sales 75,151 (JPN) ** Certifications: RIAJ: Gold * I Need U ** Release Date December 8, 2015 ** Accumulated Sales 105,235 (JPN) ** Certifications: RIAJ: Gold * Run ** Release Date March 15, 2016 ** Accumulated Sales 133,469 (JPN) ** Certifications: RIAJ: Gold * Chi, Ase, Namida (Blood, Sweat and Tears) ** Release Date May 10, 2017 ** Accumulated Sales 332,802 (JPN) ** Certification: RIAJ: Platinum * MIC Drop/DNA/Crystal Snow ** Release Date December 6, 2017 ** Accumulated Sales 500,000 (JPN) ** Certifications: RIAJ: Platinum (2x) * Fake Love/Airplane Pt. 2 ** Release Date November 7, 2018 ** Accumulated 472,940 (JPN ** Certifications: RIAJ: Platinum (2x) * Lights/Boy With Luv ** Release Date July 3, 2019 ** Accumulated Sales TBA ** Certifications: TBA